Five Years On: Protection
by Eastonia
Summary: Dick is in danger. In fact the entire Robin legacy is in danger. To protect his Dad Damian crossovers from his 'verse to Earth-16 chasing an assassin out to 'improve' the Batman
1. Between Worlds

AN:- Part of the Five Years On AU verse… But not really because I'm pulling in Young Justice!Dick into this. Based on a pic by TwinEnigma called "what is even going on". Seriously, it's good, in fact all her pics and stories are good so why don't you head on over to her place and look. Cos this is going to be a full story with basis in that 'verse. If you get a little confused don't worry, I'll try and explain things as I go along. The easier version of this is simply, head to my profile and read _Five Years On: The Series. _Remember to drop a review by : ) I think maybe the Prologue and the first chapter would be up today.

* * *

**Prologue: Between Worlds**

* * *

The world between worlds always looked a little different each visit. Sometimes it was a wood with pools. Sometimes it was a kaleidoscope of colours with portals. Sometimes it was a mirror store… And sometimes, it was this. A simple concrete hallway interspaced with doors.

A black figure walked through this hallway, checking each door for the world he was after. He had appeared in a flash of light out of one door, and now, another joined him.

* * *

This wasn't meant to happen.

Nightwing wasn't supposed to have followed me here. Sure, I came here first but time in the world between worlds always ran a little differently. Still. I am the Deleter, and I have a mission.

Kill off Dick Grayson.

I had already failed once at the root, I didn't anticipate the sheer number of people willing to protect my target. But the other chance I have – the version, the portal I was headed for – wasn't as experienced. Wasn't even fully grown.

But Nightwing wasn't supposed to have followed me.

* * *

Damian was glad the Deleter hadn't gone yet. It made the job of stopping him easier. He marked the door he had appeared out of with one Wing-Ding and raced after him.

"Deleter!"

The blank faced – save for a white line where the mouth should be – villain turned around.

"Too late Nightwing! I am 2 doors away from my destination and nothing you can will stop me!"

It was true, Damian supposed as he ran down the hallway. He was a little far away. But time in the world between worlds always ran a little differently so maybe if he could just…

NO!

Deleter had covered the last to steps to bring him up to the doorway to Earth-16. The maniacal grin appeared once more.

"Too late Damian! You're too late!"

But both vanished in the flash of light through the door, Damian quickly marking it with two Wing-Dings.

And the world between worlds grew silent again. Save for a shift to a wood with pools and the almost inaudible snuffling of a guinea pig with a yellow ring tied to its back.

* * *

**AN:- **So... who spotted the references? :P. If you're here from _Five Years On: The Series_, hi again! if you're nwe. I hope you can put up with my headcanon. So tell me what you think and hopefully I'd have the first chapter up later today :D.


	2. Crossed Over

AN:- Thought I would get a head start. So yeah, two chapters in one day. I'm being productive :P Be warned I ramble. If you want to know why Damian is Nightwing and how this story came to be, head on over to _Five Years On: The Series,_ I don't think you'll regret it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Crossed Over**

* * *

Never let it be said that when you cross the multiverse, you always end up landing in the place you're supposed to be. That being said, when Damian crossed into Earth-16, he fell out of the sky.

"Oofh!"

He swiftly turned his fall into a tumble on the conveniently placed roof – just like how his Dad taught him to – absorbing most of the force so that a potentially lethal fall became survivable.

He rolled to my feet and quickly identified the city as Gotham and immediately ran a scan for Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson and Deleter using the DNA pin-pointing software Tim, Bruce and he himself developed. His Dad came up with the idea though. They didn't use it much, just in rescue situations when they need to check if there are any more survivors.

Okay, tests running. Time for an equipment check: stocked gauntlets and utility belt? Check. Wingers inside said gauntlet? Check. Various other Bat equipments that he couldn't be bothered to name right now? Check. Cross-dimensional device that confirmed that he had landed in the correct 'verse and would allow him to return home? Check. Disruptor that would stop the Deleter from trying again with either of these versions of his Dad? Check.

The tests came back positive for Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. The Deleter was nowhere to be found.

Which meant…

Let it never be said that when you cross the multiverse, that you end up in the time you're supposed to land in.

Which actually didn't make sense at all, he entered the portal after the Deleter, he should have arrived after him. Instead, it looks like he have arrived before him.

"Too late Deleter? More like too early!" He muttered underneath his breath.

Cross dimensional travelling did not make sense at all.

Fortunately, Tim,(wait, why was he calling him Tim here? It's not like his Dad's around to stop him… No. He would honour his father. He supposed he could call him Drake in his mind right? Not like his Dad's a telepath…) had a contingency plan for this (why he had one, he did not know).

Damian settled down on the roof, brought up his gauntlet computer and started hacking.

Ten minutes later he had an identity in this 'verse. Damian 'Daims' Richard Grayson. Hey, like he was going to go by Wayne now. Dad's his Dad here, even if he doesn't quite know it yet.

He pulled up a couple of files that he had found while hacking that could be helpful. This version of his Dad enjoyed maths… he was a mathelete honouree… That was different.

Yes he knew his Dad was intelligent but he found that Dick tended to downplay it a lot and there's the fact that in his own 'verse he doesn't really like maths.

His Dad went to Gotham Academy here. Not Brixton. Gotham…

And it looked like there was going to be a new Wood-shop teacher this term.

* * *

Dick walked into the classroom slightly confused. He had opted to take Home Economics again this semester but somehow, he had found himself in Wood-shop.

The teacher faced the board, writing something down. The marker stopped and he turned around

"Alright class, settle down."

Dick could immediately hear the female portion of the class talking excitedly about him, he tuned them out quickly, choosing instead to detail his new teacher.

He looked young, possibly very early twenties. Complexion and eye shape implied some Middle-Eastern heritage. Other than that, something about him was niggling at the base of his neck. Something familiar…

"My name is Damian Richard Grayson. You may call me Mr. Grayson."

Another wave of chatter swirled though the room

Dick noticed him gesturing at a student somewhere behind him

"Yes?"

"Any relation to Grayson, Mr. Grayson."

He smirked.

"In a sense."

Dick jolted to attention. That was not true!

"Hey!"

He couldn't help himself, he shouted across the room.

"I'm not related to you!"

Mr. Grayson smiled at him – it looked so familiar – it looked sad, almost dejected. Dick didn't know why but something in him hit him hard. Something almost paternal…

"Actually Mr. Grayson, well that was a little awkward, if you follow Biblical, Quranic or Judean texts, we all descend from one man and one woman, so technically everyone in this room is related."

Dick settled back in his chair and smirked at the new teacher, he could get to like this one…

"Well, since it's that or be related to chimps. I'll take that."

The answering smirk on his teacher's face confirmed one thing. No matter this guy was approximately seven years older than him, they certainly could be friends.

* * *

Time went by quickly that day until lunch, suddenly, Dick found himself utterly alone. Babs was home sick. Artemis was recovering from the recent mission or else this would have been her first day. So Richard 'Dick' John Grayson-Wayne found himself alone, wandering the grounds searching for a place to eat lunch.

Until a shadow appeared beside him.

"Mind if I join you?"

Dick looked up at his teacher… Mr. Grayson he recalled.

"Um… Sure no problem."

"The other teachers don't seem very friendly."

"Ha! They kicked you out the Teacher's Lounge?"

"No… they just gave me those I-sorely-disapprove-of-you-sir looks until I left."

Damian left out the fact that he was afraid of an attack on this younger version of his Dad and wanted to stay close to him as a result. Dick looked at him and raised an eyebrow

"Nice comeback by the way. I would've ended up in detention elsewhere."

"I learnt from the best –"

He smirked

"– my Dad thought me how to."

"So… Richard Grayson huh?"

"My friends and family actually call me Daims. You know Day-ims, not Da-ims, gets annoying sometimes. I walked around one day with a tag that said Daims on it and ended up correcting everyone!"

"I know how that feels."

They ate together in comfortable silence for a while when the warning bell rang.

"Well!" Damian stood up,

"It's been nice getting to know you Mr. Grayson –"

"– call me Dick please."

"– Dick," He slapped a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"But we better head to our classes now shouldn't we?"

Dick nodded at him and ran off. Damian turned to walk back to his class, pulling out a phone subtly. He watched as the red dot ran into a maths class and sighed…

"It's been nice getting to know you…Dad."

* * *

**AN:- **It's up, a little longer than the prologue. And its rushed... Tell me what you think! Eastonia


	3. Making Connections

**AN:-** You guys are awesome-ish… I reached over 500 visitors in a day yesterday! ;P Not as many reviews though… oh well, never mind. Next installment here :D It gets very rambly and hard to understand... hopefully you can catch on quickly to the voice of who's speaking though... Eastonia

* * *

**Chapter 2: Making Connections**

* * *

Night time in Gotham.

Bat time in Gotham.

Damian replaced the blue wing across his chest with a red. No sense in trying to influence his Dad's choice in colours for his costume any more than he was already going to.

It was time to try to appeal to Bruce's protective nature concerning his father.

* * *

Robin flipped through the Gotham skyline.

"Robin, drug deal four hundred meters north from where you currently are."

"10-4 Bats. On my way."

Five minutes later he arrived, but when he got there, the ring was already busted. A man in a strange suit stood tying up the last unconscious man. He looked over at Robin and nodded to a packet.

"You'll find the transcript of what happened during the deal there, along with the evidence. Now will you help me tie these men up that lamppost?"

Robin nodded mutely. Something about that man's voice was familiar, and it was not the very accurate Bat-voice either (he knew, he could do it too), it was something else. In the inflection and… The goons were up the lamppost.

When did that happen?

"Right."

The man turned to him.

"I understand I would need Bat permission to operate here so… Where's your partner?"

"Right here."

The Batman's cape swished silently across the floor. Robin turned to him

"Patrol over already?"

"Yes," he turned back to Damian

"Now. Who are you?"

Damian gulped, reached for his Dad's voice and quips that resided somewhere inside him and met the Bat-glare straight on, resisting the urge to flinch.

"Not here. Could we head to the Cave?"

"No."

"If you don't bring me there I'll just go there myself."

"Good luck finding it."

And with that, the Bat and the Bird melted away.

"Damn. Now I know why they get annoyed when I do that."

* * *

A week later of striking up a friendship with his own Dad, Damian found the perfect opportunity to visit the cave.

"Thank you Mr. Pennyworth."

"Please Mr. Grayson, call me Alfred. I insist."

"Alright then Alfred."

"Just take a seat here…"

Damian took in his surroundings, so familiar yet so different. It was like the library didn't change at all…

"Hey Alfred! Do you know…Oh Daims… You're here?"

"Daims, Master Dick?"

"It's alright Alfred, I gave him permission to call me that outside the classroom. I've actually taken to eating lunch with him and his friends."

"So Daims, what are you doing here?"

"Dick, could we wait for your guardian?"

"He's my father."

"Really?"

"Adopted me a little while ago…"

"Well… it's not like he adopted you at 21."

"Yeah! I had a feeling he might do that. I convinced him it was alright otherwise who knows? It might have taken that long!"

Damian grinned ruefully at him. Another difference between his Dad and this version of him.

"Oh Mr. Grayson, this is an unexpected visit."

"Not really."

Damian took a deep breath.

"Mr. Wayne, my father's in danger."

Dick and Bruce looked at each other nonplussed

"Why tell us this? Isn't it better to head to the police?"

"Because, you're Batman and Robin."

"What?"

Dick and Bruce glanced at each other quickly.

"That's funny."

"Never knew you were a joker Daims."

"Don't associate me with that crazy Da-ick."

Dick caught the slip up.

"…Dad? You're twenty years old! How could I possibly your dad!"

Damian slipped his hand inside his collar and brought out the simple silver chain.

"You recognise this right?"

A simple silver ring glinted off the chain, a stylised G inscribed inside it. Dick's and Bruce's eyes widened.

"Bruce, that's still in the safe right?"

"I'll check."

A minute later Bruce wandered down, wonder and disbelief etched onto his face. He shook his head at Dick

"It is."

Damian looked at the two

"I know that you are Batman and Robin because I grew up in this too. I became Robin at age 10, the fifth one actually…"

"FIVE ROBINS!" Dick exclaimed, slight shock colouring his face

"Of course, Dad, you couldn't stay the Boy Wonder forever."

"And how am I your Dad? You a time travel– "

Bruce interrupted him

"You're a dimension traveller aren't you?"

Damian smiled sheepishly,

"'Verse traveller actually. Dimensions are a different thing entirely."

"Wait… You were the guy yesterday aren't you?" Dick said, putting two and two quickly together.

"I'm Nightwing… the second actually. You passed it down to me when you took up the cowl."

Dick looked shattered

"I become Batman? What about Bruce?"

"Still alive. He had a bad accident, busted his knee then he had a heart attack… Works as The Archiver now, he's connected to everyone, solved some of Clark's cases over the line."

This Bruce seemed to grow contemplative. Dick grinned at him

"Hey at least we know you never truly leave the biz."

He then turned back to Damian

"So who are you really 'Daims'? Or is that really your name?"

"My name is Damian Grayson-Wayne. You call me 'Dami' or 'Little D' despite my efforts to make you say otherwise. You are my father and –"

"– No. I'm not your father, biologically speaking, am I?"

"– It doesn't matter, you're old enough in my 'Verse to be –"

"– Yes it does. Or am I not right Damian a Ghul-Wayne?"

"– What?" Bruce interrupted a little shocked. He looked closely at the man seated in front of him. Noting the resemblances between himself, this man and… Talia… Dick noted his father's surprise, nodded and continued

"– Okay then, now that's settled, why do you call me Dad, and not –" gesturing briefly at Bruce "– him?"

Damian shrugged and smiled sheepishly again, Bruce noted how much it looked like Dick's own smile.

"It's quite a long story…"

Fathers and sons glanced at the grandfather clock that stood sentinel to the family secrets. Dick raised an eyebrow,

"We've got time."

* * *

**AN**:- Sorry if that seems a little fast paced, but you've got to understand. Damian wants to protect his Dad, and he needs the access and equipment to do so, he can't get any of that without Bat permission. It's been a week, the Deleter hasn't shown up and he's getting edgy. Plus, he's looking for a sense of normalcy, that's why he strook up a friendship with a thirteen years old version of his Dad.


	4. Accepting Circumstances

**AN:-** Filler chapter. Still I hope it will clear some things up if you are new to my _Five Years On_ headcanon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Accepting Circumstances**

* * *

Several hours later, Dick glanced quickly at Bruce and Damian. Bruce looked a little shell shocked, Damian looked like he was praying that he didn't disrupt this time stream too much from his story. He sighed and decided to break the tension

"Okay, so recap. Somewhere down the line, he fires me from being Robin because of a misguided need to protect me, I become Nightwing… the first, and go through many costume changes to refine said costume to lose the disco collar (why did I even have one by the way?), I drop out of college, become Batman when he breaks his back, go back to being Nightwing, head to Bludhaven, become a cop, evacuate Bludhaven, move to New York, become a museum curator, move back to Gotham after he disappears into time stream and become Batman… again. Then two years later I adopt you and your brother, find I have a genetically engineered daughter, who becomes my ward (but lives on Themiscrya most of the time?), two years after that he returns, I become Nightwing… again, you become Rook, Nightwing's partner when he, bans all Robins. Then Terry, my other adopted son, witnesses the murder of several of his classmates. Bruce's knee gets busted and it's followed by a heart attack, so he retires and I become Batman… again… and make Terry Robin and pass down Nightwing to you. That brings us up to a year before this right?"

Dick finally paused to take a breath. He glanced at his twenty year old adopted son and his father. Damian seemed to be trying his hardest not to laugh. Bruce looked like he was coming out of the shock. Damian gave in to his impulse and hearty laughter rang through the Manor

"Glad to see you are the same Dad."

Damian wasn't sure who looked more surprised, the very young version of his legal father or his legal grandfather.

"What? He might be my genetic father, but you raised me."

He calmed himself quickly.

"Okay, I'm here because I want to protect you. Apparently there is 2 ways of killing you off in every dimension. The first is to kill you off in what he calls the root 'verse. Which apparently is the 'verse I'm from. The second is to find the most recent version of you that popped up. That would be you."

Damian met the eyes of his fathers

"Please, for the me here that isn't born yet. Let me protect my Dad."

Bruce looked at him and nodded curtly

"Alright then. There's a couple of things to clarify first though. How are you getting back to your dimension?"

"Deleter found a way to bypass the need to enter hypertime. Remember the Chronicles of Narnia?"

Nods confirmed that they had heard of it

"The Magician's Nephew, Chapter 3."

Dick walked over to a shelf in the library, pulled out a rather thick illuminated book and flipped to the reference Damian provided.

"The Wood Between the Worlds…"

Damian nodded

"Well, it only looks like a wood from time to time, when I entered there, the world between worlds looked like a school corridor."

"The appearance shifts? Wait why are you telling us this?"

"C.S Lewis was a literary genius. I think he actually knew the characters that he wrote about, with name changes of course, the Magician's Nephew spoke about dust from Atlantis, we theorised that this was ancient Atlantean tech. When the character of Ketterly created the rings that were later lost in The Last Battle, he created the means to bypass the need to travel to hypertime and guess where to go. The world between worlds bring you to an exact 'verse. Unfortunately, when the rings were lost in the Last Battle, they were damaged ad lost the ability to cross dimensions. Which is what the people in the Chronicles of Narnia were able to do. They maintained the ability to cross 'verses though. That's the tech the Deleter's and mine own… let's call them 'Jumpers' are based on."

Bruce just seemed to absorb everything, apparently his shock quota was finally filled up.

"Fine, secondly, how are we going to detect him?"

"With this, Dad came up with the idea of using DNA to detect if there were any living beings in a rescue situation. Bruce, Tim and I took it a step further, we can use it to pin point a certain DNA. So far he hasn't appeared here. It's been a week, and I'm worried."

"Thirdly, how are you planning on stopping him?"

"I was hoping to lure him back into the world between world and using this."

Damian showed them the disrupter

"It's a device that cancels out the properties of the tech. It will strand him in the world between worlds, like the guinea pig in Magician's Nephew. The device is what allows us to cross from our 'verse and it is what allows us to enter this one. We strand him in between, well, the Magician's Nephew tells you of the long term effects of this in between place."

Bruce looked at Dick

"Okay, we'll take you off the Team for the –"

"– NO!"

"Dick please, it's for your own safety."

Dick looked like he was about to protest some more when he saw Damian.

"Please Dad…"

The pull he didn't quite understand strengthened again. He nearly said okay, but another force seemed to temper with the pull, he turned to Bruce

"Dad, why can't he just follow us? Just say he's a probie. He can be of help in the missions and he can keep an eye on me there."

Damian pouted a little, how was it possible that his Dad still could fight the voice? A memory floated in as he spaced out

"_Ah. Ah. Ah, little D. Who do you think invented the voice against the Bat in the first place? I can resist it."_

"_T-t. Fine Grayson."_

"…Grayson-Wayne? You with us man?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm with you."

Dick raised an eyebrow

"Fine! Just, caught in a memory, what did I miss?"

Okay, his Dad might be younger than him here but he was still Dad enough to be him. Damian crouched over in his seat, fingering the silver Grayson heirloom just remembering.

"We asked if you would like to move here, you look like you would like to be close to Dick, just for your sake if nothing else."

Damian searched Bruce's eyes.

"Thank you."

"Alright, we need to go on patrol. You could grab your stuff and join us if you like, but I would like you to rest up. Tomorrow is Sunday. You're going to meet the Team."


	5. Forging Bonds

**AN:-** This will be my last update for a month people, I have my A levels coming up wish me luck! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Forging Bonds**

The Team was bored. They only actually needed to be here for a half day, a precaution Batman installed just in case someone had a religious background in their secret identity. But most of them were in the Mountain anyway.

Most of the team were in front of the TV, watching a program that no one really cared about. Wally idly flicked popcorn at Connor, who was staring blankly at the screen. Kaldur had managed to pull a book from somewhere and was thumbing through it. Artemis was checking through her trick arrows, every now and then holding one up thoughtfully. M'ggan was the only one not in front of the TV, she was mixing up some cookie dough when Wally called out

"I'M SO BORED!"

The others turned their head lethargically towards him. Then looked back to the TV, their interest broken in an instant.

None of them knew what was coming.

* * *

"So you got the plan?"

"Dad, really, just…"

* * *

The feminine robotic voice rang through the Cave.

_Recognise Batman 02_

_Recognise Robin B01_

There was a slight pause in the Team as they waited for the Bats to appear when a the zeta-tubes rang out again

_Recognise Nightwing T01_

The Team looked at each other as M'ggan quickly set the link between the members in her vision range up.

'Nightwing?'

'T01, why T01?'

'Do we get a new member?'

'Wasn't Zatanna A01? Wouldn't a temporary recognition be A02 then?'

'Who is…'

"Team."

They snapped to attention, the Bat stood in front of them, the Bird to his right. A strange man in a strange super suit stood slightly behind and to the right of Robin, in truth, that's when they should have noticed it. It was not just any one that could look comfortable with the Bats, even Wally – who had the distinction of being the best friend of one of them, never ever looked that comfortable, most people taught it to be an impossibility, but there he was.

"Guys, this is Nightwing, he's an intern with Bats and I."

Robin said as he stepped aside, leaving the man in full view of the Team.

* * *

Damian shifted awkwardly, this were his Dad's friends, his biological father's protégés'. And it was odd. People were here that were supposed to be in Tim's generation, and a villain and villainess were included here. There was the additional oddity that this was supposed to be Tim's team, not his Dad's. That and the fact his Dad was a natural leader, he even seemed to be one in this 'verse. Almost every team in one incarnation or another in his 'verse had been led by him at least once. It was just how it was, but here. Here, he wasn't the leader – second in command wasn't bad for the youngest member of the Team – but it wasn't the position he was used to associating his dad with, unless you counted the Clan as part of the teams he belonged on.

The Superboy here was different from the guy he used to tease Drake he was gay for – till Drake and Kon-El went steady with their respective Cassie's. This version of him was someone he could easily picture fitting in with the Clan – if he were fully human. This Conner stared at him unflinchingly, until a mild Bat-glare (standard issue for every member of the Clan his Dad had once joked) was applied. He could practically sense the dangerous mixture of rage and the need for approval coming off him in waves. In a way, this was Todd he supposed, in a Kent suit.

There was a Ms Martian here too. Another one of Tim's generation. Another Teen Titan. He knew her from the Titans that he led. He hadn't really worked much with her though.

Kid Flash, Wally West, another Titan, a League member. His Dad's best friend (he still wondered how that happened by the way). His was the only character that seemed to remain constant despite the jump in 'verses. Maybe it was because he too had the ability to jump through the multiverse, supplied by his powers. He wondered if this version of him knew of what he was truly capable of. It was strange. He expected differences but this was of another magnitude entirely. The 'Uncle Wally' he knew was happily married to 'Aunt Linda', he was close friends with Jai and Iris (which Dad had initially forced on him but hey, family did what they thought was best for you, and sometimes they are right).

Then there were the abnormalties; Artemis Crock and Kaldur'ahm, Tigress and the betrayer respectively. They were villains in his 'verse. Well he still wasn't quite sure where Kaldur'ahm's loyalties lay. He remembered an attack way back in his early days in the Teen Titans but that was the last thing he knew of him.

This was new.

* * *

'This was new.' Robin silently thought to himself as he watched his friends try to interrogate his, well, son – or brother, whichever way you chose to look at it people trying and expecting to get answers out of a Bat via physical and to a certain extent, mental, interrogation wasn't going to happen.

"Wait… so Bats is training him to help you? Nightwing, does this make you Robs's sidekick?"

Damian shook his head an easy smile appearing on the man's face. Dick recognised it. He saw it whenever he looked in the mirror. Dick supposed it was evidence of his upbringing, he still had trouble believing the story, but the ring was certainly the clincher in Damian's argument. As he spent more time observing the man though, he began to pick up a few of his ticks about him, the nervous habit of rubbing the back of his neck for one.

"No… Not exactly. I'm just here for a Bat-classified reason and will be gone as soon as that Bat-classified purpose is fulfilled."

Ah. A technique that allowed him to be eccentric. Just blame it on the fact that you were a Bat. It did solve every question they might have if they think you're acting strange. That definitely came from him. Batman may be in the Justice League but he was the one that came up with this I'm a Bat and thus am allowed to be considered weird to you common mortals excuse.

"Oh."

Maybe he should talk to the man who happened to be his son later. It may not be visible to everyone else, but to a Bat, he seemed a little shell shocked.


End file.
